Look At Me
by Seirira Yui
Summary: berhentilah menganggapku anak kecil, tataplah aku. aku yang sebentar lagi menjadi milikmu ini adalah gadis yang sudah cukup umur dan pantas mendampingimu sasuke-kun.


Look At Me

Story By Yukka.k

.

Semua karakter dalam cerita ini adalah milik musashi miyamoto seorang

.

.

"JANGAN ANGGAP AKU ANAK KECIL" teriakan gadis manis itu terdengar sampai setiap sudut ruangan besar itu, untung saja ruangan itu kedap suara.

"lalu kau pikir aku harus menganggapmu apa hah ?..." sang pria yang duduk dikursi kebesarannya itu berdiri dan menghampiri sang gadis dan berdiri didepannya.

"wanita dewasa yang sexy begitu, oh ayolah di lihat dari manapun kau itu tidak cocok denganku" ucap sang pria dengan tajam, tatapannya yang memandang remeh gadis yang didepannya, membuat sang gadis kesal setengah mati.

"lihat saja nanti, ku pastikan kau akan menarik kembali ucapanmu itu tuan uchiha sasuke yang terhormat" ucap sang gadis dengan desisan kesal yang yang tidak dapat ditahan.

"oh ya, memangnya anak kecil sepertimu bisa ap.." habis sudah kesabaran sang gadis manis itu, dengan cepat sang gadis menarik kerah kemeja pria didepannya dan mempersatukan bibir mereka berdua.

.

.

Hyuuga hinata putri bungsu dari keluarga hyuuga itu baru saja lulus dari konoha high school, diumurnya yang baru menginjak 18 tahun itu sang gadis tunangkan dengan sang sahabat kecil yang sangat dia sukai uchiha sasuke putra bungsu dari keluarga uchiha, semenjak lama keluarga hyuuga dan keluarga uchiha memang sudah bersahabat dekat jadi tidak heran jika mereka akan mempererat tali persahabat mereka seperti menikahkan kedua anak mereka.

Akan tetapi uchiha sasuke menolak dengan tegas pertunangan itu, bagaimana tidak. dia sudah menganggap hyuuga hinata sebagai adik kecilnya sendiri tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, tidak mungkinkan dia menikah dengan seorang yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri, akan tetapi bukan uchiha mikoto namanya jika tidak dapat memaksa anak nya.

Dan pertunanganpun terjadi antara hyuuga hinata dan uchiha sasuke, akan tetapi sikap sasuke pada hinata sama sekali tidak berubah, pandangan matanya masih menatap hinata dengan tatapan kakak yang menyayangi adik kecilnya, hinata sering diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh sasuke dan kemarahan hinata sampailah ditahap maksimal, setelah mendengar kabar kedekatan uchiha sasuke dengan haruno sakura yang merupakan anak dari rekan bisnis uchiha, hinata langsung datang ke gedung dimana sang tunangan bekerja, tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu hinata masuk kedalam ruangan sasuke dan melihat sasuke sedang dipeluk dari belakang oleh gadis musim semi yang diketahui namanya sakura itu.

Perdebatan mereka mulai besar dengan seiringnya lonjakan emosi sasuke yang juga ikut terpancing dengan segala ucapan kasar hinata, mereka saling melemparkan ucapan dan tatapan tajam yang menyakitkan, dan pertengkaran itu berakhir dengan kecupan manis bibir hinata dibibir sasuke, sasuke masih terlihat termenung dalam pikirannya walaupun hinata sudah meninggalkan ruangannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

Hari minggu uchiha sasuke dengan terpaksa pergi ke kediaman hyuuga untuk menjemput hinata atas permintaan mikoto yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat merindukan hinata, dengan kesal sang uchiha mengemudikan mobil kesayangannya itu dengan cepat menulikan telinganya mendengar semua umpatan kesal dari para pengguna jalan.

Setelah sampai dikediaman hyuuga, sasuke segera memarkir mobilnya dan masuk. Seperti biasa kedatangannya disambut baik oleh semua penghuni rumah itu, baru saja dia memasuki rumah tersebut kepala pelayan disana sudah datang menghampirinya lalu menunduk hormat sebagai salam.

"dimana gadis itu?" tanya sasuke dengan nada malas.

"nona hinata sudah pergi dari satu jam yang lalu tuan!" jawab minami sang kepala pelayan, alis kiri sasuke terangkat mendengar jawaban dari minami.

"kemana dia?"

"nona hinata hanya berkata bahwa dia akan pergi ke konoha mall dengan temannya" setelah mendengar ucapan minami sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, sepertinya dia harus segera mengabari ibunya bahwa hinata mungkin tidak dapat main kerumahnya karena sedang pergi, setelah itu sasuke segera pamit dan berjalan kearah mobilnya, baru saja sasuke akan menghidupkan mobil minami berlari kearahnya sambil meneriakan namanya.

"ada apa ?" tanya sasuke, minami segera membungkukan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah sasuke.

"aku lupa bilang sesuatu sasuke-sama.." ucap minami dengan pelan.

"sebenarnya teman hinata-sama yang tadi menjemput adalah uzumaki naruto" ucap minami sambil menundukan kepalanya tidak ingin menatap wajah sasuke.

"uzumaki naruto!" ucap sasuke dengan nada dingin.

.

.

Mata sasuke dengan tajam menatap kearah dua orang yang sedang bermesraan itu, sang pria berambut kuning yang terlihat tertawa dan sang gadis yang terlihat bersemu merah sambil ikut tertawa, tangannya terkepal erat menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga.

"dasar gadis sialan" desisan terdengar pelan dari bibir sang pria uchiha, dengan langkah lebar sang uchiha segera mendekati kedua orang yang dikenalnya itu.

"sasuke-kun" pakik hinata kaget karena tiba-tiba sasuke sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menarik tangannya yang tadi dipegang oleh naruto.

"hai uchiha" sapa naruto sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"ayo pergi, ibuku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi" ucap sasuke dengan dingin pada hinata tidak memperdulikan sapaan dari mahluk kuning yang berdiri didepannya.

"eh okaa-sama?" ucap hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya membuatnya terlihat sangat manis, naruto tersenyum lembut sambil menatap kearah hinata, sasuke mendecih melihat tatapan naruto kepada hinata, dengan kasar sasuke segera menarik tangan hinata menjauh.

"akkh.. sasuke-kun pelan-pelan" ucap hinata sedikit meringis karena tangannya ditarik dengan kasar oleh sasuke secara tiba-tiba, hinata menatap kearah naruto dan memasang tatapan menyesal, naruto hanya tertawa dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia memaklumi perbuatan sasuke.

.

.

"a..ano.. sasuke-kun kau kenapa?" tanya hinata pelan karena sasuke sejak tadi hanya terdiam dengan tatapan tajam kearah jalanan yang mereka lalui.

"sasuke-kun" panggil hinata lagi karena sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab.

"diam kau gadis jalang" ucap sasuke dengan kasar, hinata tersikap mendengar bentakan dari sasuke.

"apakah sudah memiliki tunangan masih belum cukup untukmu hyuuga, dengan tidak tau malunya kau mencari laki-laki lain seperti gadis jalang" ucap sasuke dengan tajam.

"dasar keterlaluan, kau tidak berhak berpikir seperti padaku sasuke-kun" ucap hinata dengan nada tinggi karena kesal.

"AKU TUNANGAANMU HYUUGA " bentak sasuke dengan tinggi.

"BARU SEKARANG KAU MENGANGGAPKU TUNANGANMU SASUKE, KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI HAH" teriak hinata tak kalah keras.

"TUTUP MULUTMU ITU HYUUGA" ucap sasuke dengan keras sambil memukul stir mobil dengan keras, hinata tersikap dan terdiam dengan perlahan air matanya segera mengalir.

"aku ingin turun" ucap hinata dengan pelan, sasuke masih diam mengabaikan ucapan hinata.

"AKU BILANG AKU INGIN TURUN DASAR UCHIHA BRENGSEK" teriak hinata dengan kasar

Bukannya berhenti sasuke malah menambah kecepatan mobilnya, hinata terus menangis sambil memeluk tas dan barang belanjaannya, setelah sampai dikediaman uchiha, hinata segera turun dan berjalan memasuki rumah keluarga uchiha, sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mendecih dan segera menyusul hinata dan segera mengangkat hinata diatas bahunya.

"kau pikir kau bisa kabur dariku hah" ucap sasuke dengan dingin, hinata terus memberontak dan berteriak menyuruh sasuke untuk menurunkannya.

"sasu-chan ada apa?" tanya mikoto segera mendatangi sang anak yang terlihat seperti sedang marah.

"jangan ganggu kami kaa-san" ucap sasuke tajam sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya, mikoto tersenyum menatap sasuke yang bersikap aneh, sambil tertawa kecil mikoto kembali kedapur melanjutkan acara masaknya.

"untung saja ita-kun dan fuga-kun sedang pergi" ucap mikoto sambil tertawa kencang.

.

.

"akhhh" ringis hinata pelan ketika tubuhnya dihempaskan dengan kencang diatas kasur sasuke, hinata membulat melihat sasuke merobek kemeja yang sedang dipakainya dan segera menindih tubuhnya.

"sa..sasuke-kun" ucap hinata sambil merona, ini mungkin memang bukan yang pertama kalinya dia melihat sasuke tanpa baju seperti ini, sasuke dulu adalah atlit renang jadi wajar hinata sering melihat sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi tetap saja hinata selalu merasa malu, apa lagi sekarang tubuh sasuke semakin bagus.

"puas dengan apa yang kau lihat nona hyuuga, ternyarta kau memang jalang kecil yang licik" ucap sasuke datar, baru saja hinata akan mengeluarkan makian untuk sasuke segera membungkam bibir sang gadis hyuuga dengan ciumannya, hinata berusaha keras agar tidak terlena dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang bibir sasuke berikan untuknya.

"henti..uhhmmm " sasuke segera merain kedua tangan hinata yang mengganggu aktivitasnya, dengan satu tangannya sasuke mengunci kedua tangan hinata diatas kepada hinata.

"ahhhh... sa..sasuke-kun" hinata hanya dapat mendesah pasrah dengan apa yang tengah sasuke lakukan pada tubuhnya, hinata bukan gadis munafik. Dia mendambakan tubuh sasuke sejak lama, umurnya juga sudah dapat dikatakan cukup untuk mengenal hasrat aneh yang selalu muncul setiap dia bersentuhan dengan sasuke.

.

.

Keduanya saling terdiam berusaha mereda gelombang nikmat yang baru saja menerpa mereka beberapa menit yang lalu, entah berapa ronde yang mereka habiskan tadi, mereka seolah tidak ingat akan waktu dan terus melakukannya sampai lelah, saling meraup udara sebanyak mungkin yang mereka bisa, sasuke memeluk hinata dengan erat membenamkan wajah hinata pada dada bidangnya.

"kau luar biasa little girl" ucap sasuke dengan pelan sambil membelai lembut rambut hinata yang berantakan akibat ulahnya, hinata mengangkat wajahnya menampilkan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"a..apakah kau masih menganggapku anak kecil sasuke-kun?..." tanya hinata dengan suara serak.

"apakah, aku masih belum pantas untuk menjadi pendampingmu?" tanya hinata lagi, kali ini airmatanya kembali menetes, hatinya sungguh sakit.

Apakah pandangan sasuke terhadapnya masih belum berubah, walaupun dia sudah memberikan harta yang paling berharganya pada sasuke. Sasuke dengan pelan mengecup kedua pipi hinata yang basah dilanjut dengan kedua mata dan terakhir dikening sang gadis dengan lama.

"kau menang sayang" ucap sasuke pelan, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"aku menarik kembali semua ucapanku dulu..."

"aku sudah tidak memandangmu anak kecil lagi semejak kau menciumku, aku tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana bibir manis ini, mengecup lembut bibirku, membuatku gila dan ingin selalu merasakan bibirmu melumatnya sampai bengkak dan semenjak itu aku tidak dapat melihatmu sebagai adik kecilku, tubuhku menginginkan mu ingin berada didalammu, membuatmu meneriakan namaku dan semua itu membuatku gila" ucap sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan karena merasa dirinya sudah kalah dengan hinata yang selaku lebih muda darinya.

"lalu kenapa baru melakukannya sekarang" ucap hinata dengan wajah yang merona, sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengecup bibir hinata.

"aku tidak mau melakukannya sebelum kau resmi menjadi miliki nanti, lagi pula kau baru saja memulai kehidupan baru sebagai mahasiswa mana mungkin aku harus menghancurkan masa depanmu" ucap sasuke pelan.

"terima kasih sudah memikirkanku sasuke-kun" ucap hinata sambil memeluk tubuh sasuke.

"maaf aku mengambilnya dengan kasar, kau pasti merasa sakit sekali tadi"

"hmm hmm.. aku malah senang sasuke-kun mengakuiku sekarang" ucap hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"aku mencintaimu hime" ucap sasuke tiba-tiba hinata membulatkan kedua matanya lalu tersenyum kearah sasuke dengan tulus

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu sasuke-kun" jawab hinata pelan sambil merona malu.

Mereka tertawa bersama, saling berpelukan menyalurkan rasa yang selama ini mereka pendam.

" ne sasuke-kun, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu berharap menjadi wanita karir" ucap hinata pelan.

"aku lebih suka menjadi seperti mikoto okaa-san" ucap hinata lagi.

"aku juga tidak masalah jika harus menjadi ayah diusia muda" ucap sasuke sambil membelai rambut hinata, mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

.

.

END

.

.

BONUS

"dimana sasuke, kenapa dia tidak ikut makan malah bersama kita" ucap fugaku sambil menatap kearah mikoto yang dengan tenang duduk disampingnya.

"sasu-chan ada dikamarnya" jawab mikoto sambil mengambil menuangkan air minum untuk suaminya.

"biar aku saja yang memanggil sasuke" ucap itachi sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"tidak perlu jangan ganggu dia biarkan saja, nanti juga jika dia lapar dia akan turun bersama hinata-chan" ucap mikoto dengan tenang.

"oh astaga, aku harus segera menyelamatkan hinata-chan" ucap itachi dengan cepat berjalan kearah kamar sasuke.

"hentikan ita-kun jangan ganggu mereka atau okaa-san akan membakar semua poster ino yamanaka dikamarmu" ucapan mitoko itu berhasil membuat itachi terdiam dengan wajah pucat dengan lemas itachi kembali duduk dikursinya.

"tapi okaa-san bagaimana nanti nasib sasuke jika hiashi jii-san tau tentang ini?" tanya itachi dengan pelan.

"tenang itu urusan otou-sanmu"jawab mikoto tenang, fugaku langsung menelan air yang tengah diminumnya tidak akan etis jika seorang uchiha menyemburkan air yang diminumnya karena kaget, fugaku manatap kearah mikoto yang juga tengah menatap kearahnya dengan senyum yang dapat dikatakan menyeramkan.

"benarkan sayang" ucap mikoto penuh dengan penekanan, fugaku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sedangkan itachi menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan khwatir sambil menahan bibirnya agar tidak tertawa.

.

.

END

Mohon kritik dan saran ya minna-san, karena tulisan author masih jauh dari kata bagus hehhe.. tapi terima kasih ya udah mau baca cerita author yang kurang berpengalaman ini semoga minna-san menikmati ceirtanya sebenernya mah cerita ini berasal dari hayalan author semata, sampai jumpa di cerita author yang selanjutnya minna hehehe


End file.
